ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Puts The Ring
Advay Puts The Ring is the 35th episode of the show and is aired on 18 August 2017 Plot synopsis PP says finally your hand came in my hand Chandi. Advay comes and holds Chandni’s hand. He says this marriage will happen today, none can go out from this house. Can Advay marry Chandni in a day? The Episode starts with PP flirting with Chandni. Chandni recalls Indrani’s insult. PP shows her the ring and says its 20 lakhs ring, just for you. Indrani says engagement is happening, you remember your promise. PP says yes, you will get 20 lakhs and remaining on marriage day, I m seeing for the first time how people sell daughter in instalments. Indrani taunts her back. PP smiles seeing Chandni and holds her hand. PP says finally your hand came in my hand Chandi. He is about to make her wear the ring. Advay comes and calls Chandni. They all look at him. Indrani says its good you have come Advay. Advay gets in between and pushes PP. Chandni asks what are you doing. Advay says the thing which I promised, I told you, you are happiness or tears, pain or blessing, love or hatred, whatever you are, you are just mine, today I will tell this to everyone. They all get shocked. Advay holds her hand and makes her wear the ring. Chandni sees the ring and cries. Indrani asks what’s all this. Advay says its love, Chandni and I love each other, you agree or not, truth is truth. They all get shocked. Advay says this was our plan. Meghna and Shikha ask was it their plan? Advay says I just have one reason to come here, Chandni, when I saw her, I decided she will be just mine, I have told this to her, right Chandni. Indrani says but her marriage rituals happened with PP. Advay asks really, recall who made her wear chunri in front of everyone, I did, who came down in Jhulan rasam with her, who lifted her and climbed stairs in diya rasam, I have done all her rasam, her every promise is tied to me, no one else. Chandni says he is lying, I don’t love her. Advay says we love each other, we did not do anything wrong to hide, tell our plan, I told you I will just marry you, you called me to get you from PP’s party, if its a lie, get your phone and proof it. Indrani asks what’s Advay saying. He says she is scared to break your heart, so she was going to marry someone else, even PP observed how I see Chandni, even Yash blessed us, I m asking you now, will you give your daughter’s hand in my hand. PP’s mum asks what is he saying, if this is true, I will get heart attack. Chandni cries and says please stop it. He says you made me helpless to do this, what could I do, would I see my love becoming of someone else. She asks him to stop it, does he think he is so smart to lie and everyone will believe, she will die but not marry him, does he think he will force her in her own house. He says excuse me, your house? He shows the property papers and says you all may have forgotten, this is my house, its Chandni’s Maayka and it will become her Sasural, I gave you all permission to stay here, I have sincerely waited for Chandni, but my sincerity and wait got over, this marriage will happen today, all rituals will happen, start preparations Kattu Gilheri. Chandni says I won’t do this, I will leave from this house. He asks really and shows the door. Chandni says Maa, I m leaving from this house. She tries opening the door. Advay says bride shouldn’t go out on marriage day, its bad omen. Chandni asks Meghna and Shikha to check other doors. They check and come to say all doors are locked. Advay says none can go out of this house till marriage happens, girls you can hurry if you want to steal my shoes, you can stay as guests or prisoners, start preparations Murli, haldi, sangeet and then marriage will happen. Indrani says you crossed your limit today Advay, stop this drama else… He asks what will you do Sasumaa. PP’s mum asks PP to come. Chandni calls out Indrani. Advay holds her hand and stops. He asks where are you going Kattu Gilheri, get ready for Haldi. He asks Shilpa to get Chandni ready for haldi. PP’s mum argues with Indrani. PP looks on. Indrani says no use to blame each other, our enemy is one right now, ASR, we have to find some way to stop him. Chandni comes and cries. Indrani turns face away. Chandni says trust me, whatever Advay said is a lie, you know I can’t hurt you. Indrani says its happening because of you, even if you didn’t do this, I trusted that guy and he made me a prisoner in my house, what will happen, all my dreams will break. Chandni says if this happened because of me, I will end this. Indrani asks how, we can’t step out of this house. Chandni says we can take help from outside, I will call my friend, PP ji you said you know commissioner, call him and get Advay arrested. PP says ya, I think its time to call commissioner. Chandni says everything will be fine. Advay asks Chandni did you not get ready till now, are you trying to call someone, go ahead, try all day, you won’t get network, I have put jammers in the house, no phone will work till marriage happens, stop fighting with your fate and get ready. He goes. Meghna comes and says calls are not connecting. Chandni says even if all doors are shut, one window is still open. Precap: Advay takes haldi and goes to apply to Chandni. She throws haldi and says you can’t touch me, my rasam will happen with one whom Lord made for me. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 35 References Episode 35 Guide